Birds of a Scale
by Daine-Weirynsra
Summary: About first flight along with LOTS of fluff. I was always upset with the character progression of Zane and Danica in the books after Snakecharm. Takes place after Hawksong. One-shot. D/Z.


Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, even though I wish I did. They belong to Ms. Atwater-Rhodes as they are her creations and not mine. Thanks!

Dedicated to NNA, wherever you are out there.

This fic is based off a dream I had a couple of days ago. (Yes, I sometimes dream that I am other characters. And yes I know I need to get a life.) It maintains Danica's POV as she reflects back while looking to the future. There is fluff. I have always had a fondness for Danica and Zane and saying that I was upset with their character progression after "Snakecharm" would be like the Black Knight in the Monty Python saying, "It was only a flesh wound." Anyway I always wanted more of the old D/Z. So this seemed like an apt fluff filled fic to write. And so I leave you with the words of Mark Twain, "_Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."_

* * *

_Birds of a Scale_

The day had finally arrived; I had been looking forward to this moment for a very long time now. My skin felt electric thrumming with anticipation as to what was to come. Unable to stay in the too comfy bed any longer, I had crept out going to one of my favorite places at the Palace. I stood on the balcony as I surveyed the rising sun.

My life had changed drastically over the past months, as did I. I had had some hand in this, as I sought peace as well, but most of this change was due to the man that still lay curled in our bed. The man that I had at first feared, as a bird would naturally fear a snake.

His ways had seemed barbaric and crude to my inexperienced eyes. He seemed arrogant, proud, and too forward. His lack of control over his emotions spoke volumes to his moral character. He was a warrior, violent, and deadly.

Yet there was a tether between us, that made those flaws fade to the background, binding us together. A shared need for the blood shed to stop to extend a hand of goodwill forward, a gesture to bring about peace. Even if this was the slimmest of hopes it was worth it, for both of us.

Our relationship had been stormy at best, but something had started to bloom amongst the downpours. At first it had been respect for one another, then a fondness, after that a caring formed from a deeper understanding of the other as we lived between the two courts, and finally a deep rooted love. A love that might have been there longer than I at first thought, if I had not been so cautious, one that meant I would give my life for him if he asked it.

"Up so soon." The voice that once haunted my dreams sent chills down my spine, in pleasure not fear. It was a gentle caress against my soul.

I turned to see Zane leaning propped up on one arm staring at me. His body frozen garnet eyes locked on mine. A pose that would have me fidgeting back before now had me moving toward him.

"I couldn't sleep any longer and I didn't want to wake you." I stood before the bed staring just as possessively as Zane, who was lying before me on the bed, alabaster skin aglow. Quick as the cobra that was his second form his hand snaked out grabbing mine.

It took the smallest of seconds for my body to relax from the unexpected closeness, a trait that I still fought to get rid of. I relished in the feeling. My head rested on the smooth expanse of Zane's chest cool now, as I had left bed some time ago. His arms held me close, seemingly are bodies were one.

"I think you should come back to bed." His whispered statement tickled the sensitive skin of my ear as I pulled back to look down at the man I loved.

"Really, I couldn't tell. Perhaps I should think on this matter." My smile was evident despite the coolness of my voice.

A sweet grin, with a bit of the devil in it, spread across his sensitive lips, "By all means do so, though allow me to persuade you."

Pulling me down his eyes twinkled as he placed fervent kisses on my neck taking his time as he explored. Zane continued across my collar bone, ending with a final kiss on my shoulder. He brought my head down so we were eye to eye. The intensity built between us as the seconds ticked by until he closed the gap, and our lips met.

My lips parted to the welcoming invasion of his. There was a gentle sweetness to the way he kissed me, a treasuring that made butterflies flap in a whirlwind within me. His hands dug into my hips as he kept me close, I wasn't fighting. My hands were otherwise occupied as they combed through his raven black hair, feeling the silky tresses between my fingers.

I pulled back slightly Zane tried to pull me back down, but I held my ground. "You know that no matter what your plan is, I'm not going to forget what you promised me."

Loosing an over exaggerated sigh he rolled us onto our sides. "I thought as much."

Laughing lightly, I stroked his cheek; he leaned into the caress eyes closed. He looked content, and it was my deepest wish that he was as blissful as I was. After all the heartbreak and pain that had been brought about on both sides it was our due to have this time of love and joy. Even though we both knew this was a short respite in the storm, we would take full advantage of the time alone.

"We had a deal. I learned to dance the Namir-da, now I want my flying session." It had taken three weeks of constant practice with A'isha to master the difficult steps of the dance, something that I didn't particularly mind. Especially when Zane would come as well either to watch or participate, though I preferred the second.

"My stubborn Naga Danica. I don't suppose there is anything I can offer as a substitute. Some services." Zane lowered his voice to a seductive purr as he ran his hand up and down, feather light, against my ribcage.

"No, my crafty Alistair Zane." I returned his caresses causing him to sigh in pleasure.

It still amazed me how he cherished every little touch, while it also left me feeling a little guilty. I had been hesitant in the beginning, recoiling at the smallest of touches. So as I began to become more comfortable he greeted any willing effort on my part, for physical contact, with warm welcome. Now it seemed I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I wasn't quite as brazen with other men, but Zane was different. He was mine.

"Don't you trust me?" The statement was supposed to come out light, but instead I heard the hurt in my voice another sign of my effort to try to please Zane.

When I held my shield of avian reserve in place it was like slapping him in the face. Serpientes had an extrasensory perception that could sense emotions or the lack there of. When my reserve went up that sense was blinded. His voice rung in my head, _Please don't hide_.

There was pain but also warmth in his eyes as if he knew of my effort, "I trust you implicitly my exquisite Danica. I love you."

"I love you too." I felt the press of his lips against my forehead. It was nice to be able to have a person who I didn't have to worry about playing one of the many roles that was expected of me. To simply be Danica was liberating, like flying.

This was one of the reasons why I was determined to have our bargain upheld. Soaring above the ground the feeling of the wind through my feathers was fundamental to what I am that I needed Zane, the person who meant the most to me, to experience it.

I was brought back from my musing by the feeling of his fingers caressing the back of my neck. The feathers there were ultra sensitive as Zane stroked them, I groaned. That felt good. He had obviously gotten past his aversion for them.

"Do you like that my little bird?" The smile was evident as his garnet orbs danced with pleasure.

Taking his hand in mine I kissed each finger tip moving then to his palm. I paid extra attention to his wrist as I made my way up his arm. Zane expelled a low hiss making me laugh.

"Do you like that my little cobra?" turning his words on him I reluctantly pulled back. If I didn't start now this could go on for hours.

"It's time for us to get up and greet the sun."

Grumbling he followed me out of bed, our hands linked as we walked out together to the balcony. Scales had started to ripple across his skin as he prepared to make his change.

"How are we to go about this?"

"It won't be too complicated you'll change then I will. I'll pick you up, carefully," I added when he blanched, "and then you know what's next. We won't stay out to long as it's your first time." The electricity was humming under my skin again.

"Are you ready?"

"I can't say that I am."

"Zane…"

"As much as I will ever be."

I kissed him one more time and then began. My bones hallowed out, becoming lighter, feathery down spread covering my skin, my wings grew from by back as I shifted to my demi-form, the safest way to do this first voyage. Once I was done I looked down to see the black cobra that was Zane.

Gingerly I picked him up. He coiled around my arm as I began to flap my wings. I had been practicing this for days now. I wanted this to be perfect. Inhaling deeply, we rose up until we were gliding and the ground lay below us in a jumble of greens and browns. The real joy of flying though comes not from the sight, but the feeling of the wind.

Always mindful of my charge I wheeled about the sky, careful not to do any drastic changes in height. Every so often I would stroke the gleaming scales, particularly when we changed course. The flight was a relatively short one, but I didn't want to prolong the new experience in case Zane decided flying wasn't for him.

I landed and, after depositing a kiss to the top of his head, placed him on the ground. I started my change. Just as I had finished I felt a pair of arms engulf my waist pulling me back to lean against his strong frame, Zane nuzzled my neck.

"That was amazing." I hadn't known I'd been holding my breath until it had rushed out at his statement.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can see why you enjoy it so much. There is a freedom in it. A separation from the earth and all that grounds us. It's as if all your cares drop away and all that matters is you and the wind. And in my case you, as I seem to be lacking in the wing department."

I felt the telling rise in heat of my cheeks as a blush crept across them. It was still hard for me to vocalize my feelings, but this was something I had wanted to tell Zane for a while. _Please don't hide_. Building up the courage I turned.

"You're blushing. What is it?" His cool hand brushed the warmth of my cheek a pleasant sensation that helped me start.

"That's how I feel."

"How you feel when?"

"That's how I feel right now, with you. Being in love with you is like flying. When I'm with you it's liberating. I know no matter how trying things will get, as they surely will, that with you by my side we will get through them. It is your face and voice that have replaced that of the dying soldiers, when I close my eyes. Your love has become so much apart of me that when you are away, my body aches as if it is weighed down. You are my wind and without you I can't soar." Through my whole declaration I had kept my eyes to the floor, not quite brave enough to meet his gaze.

Bright laughter erupted. Suddenly it felt as if I was flying, and not of my own volition, as Zane picked me up in his arms and twirled me around.

"You make me so happy." He set me down on the ground his arms remaining around me. "No one has ever said something like that to me before, no one. I will never love anyone more than I love you, Danica." Zane reigned kisses across my face until he finally found my lips.

My life had changed in so many aspects. It had been a trial with many ups and downs with doubtlessly more to come. But if it meant that I would not be in this man's arms right now, I wouldn't change a single one of them for the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have the time I would really appreciate your comments and thoughts on the story, so the next one will be even better. Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans out there.

Thank-you again,

Daine


End file.
